DrEvil gets a new Henchman
by ducklover151
Summary: When Dr.Evil is out of plans he gets help from a special someone. Many surprises to come.


** gets a new henchman!**

**by: Ducklover151**

Note: I do not own Austin Powers characters or else i would be rich. But i do own Carolina Pewtersmidt, so nobody can steal her. I know that my story is probably crappy but hey, it's my first story i have ever written and published. Please enjoy and review any ideas that you may have, and i might incorprate your ideas. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Evil Plan

_**Starbucks lair,Seattle**_

, Frau Farbissina, Number 2, and Scott were sitting in the main chamber discussing their new evil plan. " I have called you all here to discuss our new eivl plan. Does anybody have any ideas? Number 2?" said " Umm, I actually do have an idea but it might sound silly, Well my girlfriend from Canada, she's french, but she is cute, she speaks a little bit of english but I am taking french classes to..." " Number 2, just get to the plan ok!" " Yes , well she is the owner of a Duck Farm in Québec and she's pretty and rich and Evil. Anyways, if we could convince her to lend us her blue prints for her weather machine maybe she could become part of our organization but still own the duck farm at the same time." " Number zwei, you have a girlfriend." Frau said in shock. " Yes Frau, I do, shocking isn't it. I can always call her and see if she can come down with the blue prints. She works 5 days a week but i am sure that she wouldn't mind taking a break from all the trucking and working in the plant." " Number 2, I really like your idea for once but is it an _**Evil **_duckie farm?" Said " umm, I am afraid not but maybe we can ask her if she can turn it into an Evil Duck farm." " Number 2, are you by anychance getting lucky with her?" asked Scott. " Scott my sex life should be no concern to you but yes i am!"

"Riiiight..." "so I just called her and she said that she is on her way, but she was in the middle of something so she will be here in around 2 hours or so, It all depends on her private jet pilot. Frau by the way could you please be nice to her, I dont need her to run away, OK!" Said Number 2. " Ja, I'll try it depends and I just have something to say and ask. Umm, Herr Dokteur I'm late, and here's my question, vat is her name Number 2?" Frau said as she was pulling out her I-Phone and going on google. Everyone was silent after Frau's shocking news. " Riiight... It is April fools day isn't it?" " Umm, no it isn't and I don't think that Frau is joking and to answer your question Frau, her name is Carolina Pewtersmidt." " Ah ha! I found her and I must say she is very beautiful Number 2. How did you guys meet?" said Frau. " Well one day I was at the Duck Farm Boutique that is on site where the Duck farm is and i purchasing some duck pâte and some fois gras ( Duck Liver) for supper and I was up next for the till when all of a sudden this beautiful lady just walked in the boutique from the back room. She was wearing a hair net, glasses, rubber boots with duck crap and feathers on them , a long white coat stained with blood and she was handing a knife to one of the employees and she took over the cash register that I was at and she started putting through my items and she asked what my name was so I said my name and then she said that I was cute. So she gave me my receipt and she had written her phone number on it . So when I got back here I called her and she answered so the number wasn't fake, so I asked her out to dinner and she had said yes. So we went to a fancy restaurant and then we went to the Duck farm cause that is were we met, then she asked me if I wanted to go to work with her, so i said yes figuring that she meant inside the plant and not trucking to pick up ducks. So we spent most of the night talking getting to know each other and then when we got back to the Duck farm at 3 a.m , I must say that the Duck farm smelt pretty bad but once you are there for awhile you get used to the smell. So I helped her unload her trailer and I had to saty in the barn the whole time because she said that I would scare the ducks, so I pushed them down to pens 3+4 and then we did her paper work and only 3 ducks had died in the truck and it only took us an hour and a half to unload the trailer but it took her only 2 and a half hours to load it cause the ducks were moving quite well for her and man after we were done unloading and closing up the truck the truck was capped in crap so she went to the wash bin and drove in there with the 53ft trailer and washed it. After she was done washing the trailer I was helping her close up and well I ended up getting lucky, In the clean trailer! And Frau, by you saying that you are lat, that does mean that you are pregnant right?" Said Number 2. " Oh sorry Number 2, what was that, I fell asleep because your story was really long, wait where's Frau?" said . "She went to the bathroom dad, to make sure that she is or isn't pregnant and you really need to know how to use protection when you do things like that." " Ok Scott, zip it!" "Fine, that's only cause there is a beautiful woman standing beside Number 2 at the door and man is she Hot!" " Everyone, wait where's Frau?" " Bathroom." said Scott. " Oh well this is Carolina Pewtersmmidt, my girlfriend!" Number 2 and Carolina share a passionate kiss leaving Scott, and a crying Frau who is entering the room all shocked. " What, How, Why did Number 2 get the Hot chick and not me" Said Scott.

" Frau, did we actually end up getting you pregnant this time?" asked Frau. " Herr Dokteur, I'm afraid so." " Way to go Einstein." said Scott. " Oh that's just great! Hopefully this one is evil, well anyways Carolina can I see the plans for the'weather machine' ?" " umm... I suppose that I should go and grab them out of my truck." Carolina said as she left." Ah Number 2, did you ever notice the wedding ring on Carolina's finger, cause on this site it says that she is married to Piers Malayason who is older than she is." Frau said to Number 2 who was shocked after the news that Frau had just told him about his girlfriend. Scott just sat there and laughed for awhile and then said " Dude, your girlfriend is having an affair with her husband!" " Oh my god, what went wrong, never fall for a hot chick." said Number 2.

" , I have the plans for the weather machine, but they aren't really that great. Oh and Frau congrats on your little bundle of joy aslong as it doesn't act anything like Scott because he is an annoying brat." Said Carolina as she was taking off her wedding ring and placing it into her right back pocket. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere Austin Powers and his new sexy side kick, kick down the door startling everyone except for Carolina. Carolina immediately knew who it was cause they had already 'met' before. Frau and exchange looks before Frau ran out of the main chamber to her room to grab something. 5 minutes passed of silence, Frau finally came back with a box of Scott's stuff from when he was little and was showing it to .

"Look at how small Scott was when he was little, Herr Dokteur." " Ah, how cute. He really has my looks and well your eyes." Frau then showed him a picture of her and Scott on Scott's first day of school when he was five." This is vhen Scott started school vhen he was 5." " Was it an evil school?" " No, it wasn't Herr Dokteur." Frau said to . "Not so fast . I know what you are planning." " Ok, you caught me... doing... nothing." " Then krikey, what's in that box then?" " Ah, just all of Scott's baby stuff. You know pictures, crafts, memories, acheivements, ect." Replied Frau to Austin's question." Oh, sorry ." " That's ok Austin. You are allowed to be curious about us. Now everybody out you are all dismissed. Not you Frau, Not you Number 2, not you Scott, Carolina You can move into Number 2s spot and Number 2 move beside Frau Farbissina." " Yes, ." They all waited for Austin to leave, then they talked about their evil plans. " Carolina unvail the weather machine plans!" " Yes, ." " Dope." said Scott.

So what did you guys think of the first chapter. If I get enough reviews I will continue but if I don't I won't even bother writing the 2nd chapter. Sorry this chapter was kind of long. next ones will be shorter. P.S. Remember this is only my first fanfic so it kind of sucks.!


End file.
